Release
by aeedotcom
Summary: I only remembered wanting him to hold me tighter, and being pleased when he did..." Edward and Bella at Isle Esme. Bella wakes up seeking release, and Edward is hunting. Lemon. First fanfic, needs review to continue.
1. What you do to me

I lay on the bed, grazing my stomach with my fingers. It had only been an hour or so since I'd woken up and found Edward's note.

_Mrs. Cullen-_

_I went out to hunt for a bit. I'll be_

_back before you wake, hopefully._

_I love you, my beautiful wife._

_Mr. Cullen_

Being at Isle Esme with Edward, and also losing my virginity to him had made me attached. Even more so than I already was, if that's possible. I went from being self conscious and nervous about sex, to wanting it all day, everyday, with Edward. I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to sleep. Who was I kidding? I let my thoughts wander to Edward's chiseled abs... water cascading down them in the shower. His erotic and chilled breath on my neck, sounding like a saint, even stringing the dirtiest profanities together. I thought about the way he gripped me with almost too much force, and how I loved it when he did. I felt my hand that was grazing my stomach slide down to my damp slit and come back up.

As if my fingers could bring me any type of release when I've felt Edward's expert hands. I felt my face get hot at the thought of his piano playing fingers, twisting and pounding my core, bringing me to my release. Edwards lips at my ear, egging me on. I could almost hear it now... "Come for me, love." I could almost feel his forearm on my thigh, cold and muscular, contracting with each thrust of his fingers, pulsing and tense. God... the thing he could do with those fingers...

I started to pump my fingers in and out of my pussy, now desperate, wishing I would have just stayed asleep. I vigorously rubbed my clit when I reached my peak, not wanting the pleasure to stop. I felt the warm liquid gush out of me, and I sighed Edwards name, rubbing my come up my stomach, wanting him to smell it when he came home. I wanted him to know what he did to me, even when he was miles away.

I heard a groan from the doorway. "Bella, love, you smell so fucking good."

I felt a chill go up my spine, and I looked up to see Edward in the doorway, hands gripping the door frame, knuckles white. His tongue swept out over his lips and he gently bit his lip. His eyes were hooded with lust, golden and smoldering.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"


	2. Unleash the monster

**A/N: I got a bunch of favorites and story alerts, but where is the review love? Anyway, I have nothing better to do so I guess I should update…**

**Enjoy my dears. :]**

_Previously…_

_I heard a groan from the doorway. "Bella, love, you smell so fucking good."_

_I felt a chill go up my spine, and I looked up to see Edward in the doorway, hands gripping the door frame, knuckles white. His tongue swept out over his lips and he gently bit his lip. His eyes were hooded with lust, golden and smoldering._

_"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"_

_*************************************************************************************_

I sighed with content, just hearing his voice brought back my arousal. I rubbed my legs together subtly.

"Edward."

He said nothing, just gracefully strode over to the bed, crawling up the bottom. I watched every muscle in his arms and chest contract with his movements. This only turned me on more.

When he finally got to me, he rubbed his nose along my stomach, which was still slick from my juices. He flicked his tongue in and out of my belly button. My stomach clenched in anticipation. I watched his hair shine in the light from the window. God, he's so perfect…

"I can see you missed me, baby," he spoke smoothly, yet his voice was husky. He traced my stomach with his tongue, leaving goose bumps wherever he touched. Edward climbed his way up unto my over heated body, pecking my lips.

Once,

Twice,

Three times.

He licked my lips, asking for entrance. I quickly granted it to him. I moaned into his mouth, tasting myself on his tongue. His fingers probed along my back, tracing my spine. He nipped at my shoulders, caressing each and every part of me that he touched. He treated me as if I was a delicate prize. I loved this, and Edward knew this. But I was getting sick of making love. I wanted to fuck.

I lightly pushed at his shoulders. He drew back, looking into my eyes. They were still smoldering. I quickly looked away before he could distract me.

I started out slowly. "Edward… I love you." He smiled, and looked as if he was going to respond. I pressed a finger to his lips, and then popped it into his mouth. My pussy dripped with need for him as he swirled his tongue around my finger.

I pulled it out abruptly. He can get me so off track. I sighed, not really knowing how to continue.

"Edward, I love you. I want you to have me, every part of me, in the way I know you want it. I want you to stop being gentle with me. I want…" I ground my hips into his erection forcefully. "I want you to fuck me, Edward." I bit down onto his hear that I had been whispering into, and I felt his body tense and his cock twitch.

Before I knew what was happening, he had me against the wall, the only thing holding me up was his knee, which was sinking into my core. I ground into it. He took my hands in one of his and pressed them above my head.

He spoke through clenched teeth, with perfect articulation. "My my… you have become a bad girl, haven't you, my Bella?" He contracted the muscles in his thighs, sending delicious waves to my core.

"You've unleashed the monster, baby."


	3. Double the pleasure

**A/N: Some of you guys wanted it to be longer, so I tried this time. :]**

**Please, please, please review! And enjoy.**

_Previously…_

_Before I knew what was happening, he had me against the wall, the only thing holding me up was his knee, which was sinking into my core. I ground into it. He took my hands in one of his and pressed them above my head._

_He spoke through clenched teeth, with perfect articulation. "My my… you have become a bad girl, haven't you, my Bella?" He contracted the muscles in his thighs, sending delicious waves to my core._

"_You've unleashed the monster, baby."_

*************************************************************************************

I felt his knee get damp at his words, and I only pushed down harder unto it, seeking any friction. I gasped and grabbed his bronze hair, pulling his gorgeous face to mine. Our tongues danced and I grabbed his tight ass, and then in a flash he had me spun around, my flushed face against the wall, hands behind his back. He ground his prominent erection into my ass, groaning as he did so.

"I can tell you're going to love this, baby," He huskily whispered into my ear, licking the shell. He clutched my hair, yanking my head back unto his shoulder. "Ohhhhhhhh." He sucked my neck audibly. God, that's gonna leave a mark. And I'll be proud to wear it.

He had both of our clothes off in a flash, and he carried me over to the staircase and sat me on one of the middle steps, spreading my legs before he went back down them. He smirked a devilish smirk at me as he trailed his long finger tips down his stomach, gripping his skin and staring at me from afar. I whimpered, wanting to feel his touch again. He grabbed his cock in his hand, stroking it gently.

"Fuck, Bella. Only you can get me this hard. Don't you want to play for yourself while I watch you? Pump your pussy good, Bella. Let me watch you clench around your fist."

Oh. My. God. Honestly, a dirty talking Edward, is the best kind. I was completely dripping by now, I'm sure he could see from where he was standing. I decided I wanted a more angry Edward. Not that I'm any good at being a tease. But practice makes perfect, right?

I shook my head, smiling and biting my lip, even throwing a little seductive wink in there. I even closed my legs a little, taunting him, and shaking my chest. I watched as his face fell, and his eyes darkened. He dropped his dick and walked over to me at vampire speed, my eyes milliseconds behind his movements. I looked up at him, dazed. Since it was at eye-level with me, I started stroking his cock.

He looked at me, eyes hard, tongue on his lips. "Being resistant today, are we? Well, love… you know bad girls need to be punished, don't you?" He picked me up and brought me to the bed room, sitting me on the bed before disappearing for a few seconds.

He was back in a flash, hands behind his back. "Get on your hands and knees, Bella." My stomach clenched in anticipation. We had done it "doggy style" quite a few times. It was Edward's favorite. And I couldn't say the sound and feeling of his boys against my clit wasn't irresistible.

I did as he said, my pussy dripping with need. As soon as I was on the floor, I felt him behind me. He wrapped his arms around me, brushing my already hard nipples. He set me back down on the floor and stroked my back, using both hands and relishing every inch of it. He waved a purple dildo in front on my face, and I know he could sense my confusion.

"Baby… you said I could have you in every way I wanted you. Do you mean I can have… all of you?"

Not knowing what he meant, I sighed before saying, "Edward, you know you've always had all of me."

Groaning at my eagerness, he sheathed the dildo into my core, twisting it slightly. I pushed back unto it, groaning and moaning.

"Ahhh fuck yeah just like that. I want your cock, baby."

"Oh, you'll get my cock." He pulled the dildo out of my pussy, and I felt it drip my juices down my ass crack. He rubbed my juices around my clit before licking them off his finger. "Mmm."

"Are you ready, baby?"

"Fill me up, Edward."

And boy did he. Before I knew what he was doing he had invaded my ass, shoving the dildo into it. It slid in easily from my natural lubrications. He waited while I adjusted, while the pain subsided into pleasure.

"You like that, baby?"

"Ughhhh." That's all I could manage. "Oh fuck!"

Before I knew it, he'd thrusted his cock into my pussy, sinking out, and pushing the dildo in. The double penetration made me become wild. I started rocking into him, screaming profanities and moaning in pleasure.

"You're so fucking tight from the back, baby."

"Ugh yeah Edward I fucking love your boys. Ahh ahh." The room was filled with the sounds of moans, my squelching pussy, dripping come, and slaps of skin.

Edward grabbed my hair, wrenching my head back, and damn did that feel… good? It pulled him deeper into me, got him to that one spot that only he knew would make me go insane. His hands guided mine down over my breasts as he nipped at my neck, groaning into my ear. He set me back down, never losing grip on my hair. He had it wrapped around his forearm, nice and tight. I could feel his muscles twitching in his arm. I could feel another thing tightening, as well…

Edward can always tell when I'm close. He flicked my clit with his fingers, and soon I was grinding against him, lost in an orgasm. He made his thrusts longer and more sensual as I climaxed. A few seconds later he released, spilling his seed into me. I felt our mixed juices drip unto my thighs and unto his stomach, and I was in complete bliss.

He wiped my sweaty hair from my face, kissing and licking my shoulder, still inside of me.

"Thank you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella."


	4. Comfort and chocolate

**A/N: So, there's no actually lemon in this. But it's really cute, and I thought we needed a little fluff after that super hot last chapter. But I'm getting to the lemon. I sort of left you a cliffhanger.**

**Please review, and enjoy, loves! :]**

_Previously…_

_He wiped my sweaty hair from my face, kissing and licking my shoulder, still inside of me._

"_Thank you, Edward."_

"_I love you, Bella."_

_*************************************************************************************_

I woke up to the sun beating on my bare back, warm and comforting on my hair. Even though my head was buried in the pillow, I could still see red through my eyelids.

My face got hot too, and probably crimson, remembering the night. Even though I knew Edward could smell it, I still didn't want him to see my blush. I reached around until I found his cold hand, which he rubbed soothing circles in.

He picked me up, wrapping me in the white, warm sheet. He looked lovingly into my eyes, dazzling me. I got lost in his gold pools, not speaking. I didn't need my hoarse voice to ruin the moment.

His velvet voice made the moment even more perfect. "How are you feeling, love?" He smiled his crooked smile, which was almost smug. His fingers traced my lips, which were a little chapped. He leaned down for a kiss.

"Never better. I'm happy to see you're not being a buzz kill this morning. I was almost afraid to look at your face."

He laughed musically and kissed me again, combing his fingers through my hair and massaging my scalp.

"I can't believe you I let you talk me into being rough with you. But I'm guessing you liked it. You should have heard yourself. You were vicious."

My face burned and I buried my head in his shoulder, biting it lightly. "Oh stop it. You weren't exactly quiet yourself." I smiled against his hard skin as he laughed at my embarrassment.

I sat up and immediately felt a soreness in my lower back. My shoulders were pretty soar, too. I cringed slightly.

"I know you hurt, love. Don't worry, I know just the thing to make you feel better. Lie on your stomach."

I smiled and did as he said, leaning my chin on my hands. He straddled my legs, not putting his weight on me, but I could feel his coolness radiating off of him. It felt amazing with the beating sun on my back. Edward gently pulled my hair back and twisted it out of the way, off of my neck. I felt myself flush as I got a small ache on my scalp. It's times like this that I'm thankful Edward can't read my mind.

He leaned down, placing his hands on either side of my head. I felt his cool breath on my neck, soothing my flushed skin. He placed a sweet, lingering kiss on my neck. His expert hands glided over my neck and back, easing the pain away one inch at a time.

After about a half an hour, my growling stomach had to ruin the moment. Of course. But I was happy with my blissful wake up. Edward laughed and handed me a white, fluffy robe.

"There are some strawberry bushes a little east, and I picked a basket of them while you were asleep. Sound good?" I smiled. How did he always know the exact thing I was craving? Even when I didn't know myself.

"That sounds perfect, baby. And thanks for the massage. Your hands worked wonders." I giggled at the double meaning.

He took my hand and led me to the kitchen, pulling the plump red strawberries out of the refrigerator. He also pulled out a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup, raising an eyebrow. My heart sped up as I recognized the mischievous gleam in his topaz eye.

He strode over to me, on the other side of the counter. Pulling out a strawberry, he gave it a coat of chocolate, and the refrigerated chocolate was almost stringy. He brought the strawberry to my lips and wiped the chocolate on my lips, swirling it around. He leaned in and licked my lips, my tongue darting out to dance with his.

"Hmm…" I laughed. "Since when to vampires like chocolate?"

He chuckled. "I only like it when it's on you, baby."


	5. Bella for breakfast

**A/N: I keep getting so many story alerts! Please, please, after reading a chapter, just leave me a little review. It doesn't have to be long, I'd just like a nice little hey howdy hello. Please guys, it's what keeps me going.**

**Anyway, here's a little lime for you. :] Review and enjoy, loves.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_He strode over to me, on the other side of the counter. Pulling out a strawberry, he gave it a coat of chocolate, and the refrigerated chocolate was almost stringy. He brought the strawberry to my lips and wiped the chocolate on my lips, swirling it around. He leaned in and licked my lips, my tongue darting out to dance with his._

"_Hmm…" I laughed. "Since when to vampires like chocolate?"_

_He chuckled. "I only like it when it's on you, baby."_

_*************************************************************************************_

My eyebrow raised of it's own accord as I took in his velvet voice, laced with desire. I took a bite of the large strawberry in his fingers, the juice dribbling down my lip. He leaned in to clean up my mouth and the food was forgotten at once as my hands tangled in his hair and his fingers gripped at my hips. He quickly picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding into his erection. "Ah."

He let out a strangled moan and slammed me into the nearest wall, devouring my mouth. I bit down gently on his lip and pulled at it hard.

He spun us around and lay me on the kitchen counter, tossing the strawberry bowl into the sink. He slowly untied my robe, all the while looking into my eyes, which I'm sure were hooded with pure lust.

"You know," Edward whispered in my ear, his cool breath getting me hot and bothered, ironically, "I never liked chocolate too much as a human. As vampire, it repulsed me even more, of course. But the chocolate color of your eyes just makes it so much more appetizing to me, now…" He picked up the bottle and unscrewed the cap, tossing in right into the garbage can. His fingers dove into the bottle, scooping out some of the syrupy liquid. He brought his fingers to his lips and stuck his tongue out. God… you'd think his tongue would be longer…

He slid his fingers down his tongue, coating it in chocolate. He leaned down to kiss me, slipping his tongue into my all too eager mouth. Edward and chocolate, the two sweetest of tastes…

He massaged his tongue with my own, his chocolate covered fingers traced my collar bone, my shoulders, and he slid them down my stomach and over my pubic bone. He stuck his fingers into my mouth, letting me work off the chocolate. His icy tongue glided over my collar bone and shoulders, his mouth making audible sucking sounds.

"Mmm, Bella, you taste so good. Even better, not covered in chocolate. Your come is the sweetest taste, even more desirable than your blood… it's the rarest of wines, the purest of water." He licked down my stomach, looking deep into my eyes as he lapped at my pubic bone. He was so close to where I was aching. So close, but so far away…

He bit his lip as his fingers prodded my slick slit. "You're so wet for me, love." I nodded, arching my back, wanting to feel more. He climbed down the counter, winking as he did so. I smiled, urging him on silently. He licked at my slit, moaning into my pussy. The vibrations from his moan went straight to my clit, and I mewed into the air. My hands tangled in his hair as he plunged his tongue into my cunt. He kept moaning into it, pleasuring me further. I rocked my hips into his face as he picked up the pace.

His tongue alternated between circling my clit and plunging into my pussy. When it was inside of me, he twirled it around, at a kind of wave like pattern. How did he do that…? I was way past any coherent words, so I kept urging him on with sweet nothings.

As I felt that familiar knot in my stomach grow, Edward reached up and kneaded my public bone with his cold finger tips. That made me come undone. I screamed his name, grinding my pussy into his face as he lapped up my juices. He nipped at my clit lightly as the after shocks of my orgasm made me tremble.

He came up, looking at me, licking his lips, his face glistening with my juices. He smiled as he took in my sweaty and heaving chest.

I smiled at him lovingly. "I think I need a cold shower," I mumbled, looking away and flushing.

He leaned in to whisper in my ear, bringing on a whole new wave of arousal.

"I think I'll join you, love. Though I can't promise we'll get very clean," His husky voice dropped at the end of his sentence.


	6. Euphoria

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been partying. You know, with the new year and all. Anyway, here is a fluffy, smutty chapter for you.**

**Review PLEASE and enjoy!**

**Happy 2009!**

* * *

_Previously…_

_I smiled at him lovingly. "I think I need a cold shower," I mumbled, looking away and flushing._

_He leaned in to whisper in my ear, bringing on a whole new wave of arousal._

"_I think I'll join you, love. Though I can't promise we'll get very clean," His husky voice dropped at the end of his sentence._

_*************************************************************************************_

He chuckled softly in my ear, his cool breath sending a shiver down my spine. He slid the soft white robe down my shoulders, taking it the rest of the way off of me as I giggled playfully.

Edwards muscles contracted around my waist gently as he picked me up bridal style. I was still giggling. The way he made me feel… it was so euphoric, greater than any high you could imagine. Every second I was with him was pure ecstasy, indescribable, complete and utter happiness. Oh no. I flushed, hard. I could feel the tears coming.

I put my chin on his shoulder as he carried me gracefully to the bathroom. He sat me on the sink, and I crossed my legs and put my chin in my hands, not wanting my tears to ruin the perfect day. But I couldn't keep a few from escaping my lids. I watched Edward as he took off his shirt, his back smooth as stone. Perfection. Before he finished undressing, he turned the shower on, and steam quickly filled the bathroom.

After undressing, he looked at me, concern deep in his topaz eyes, his brow furrowed. I looked away. Edward strode over to me, parted my legs and settled between them, taking my face in his hands. I swallowed hard and sighed, and his eyes followed my throat as it contracted, and my lips as they parted.

"Are you okay, love?" I closed my eyes as his voice hit my eardrums.

I opened my eyes and he was still staring at me, trying to read me.

"Edward…" my voice broke, and I flushed. I tried again. "You… just make me… so happy. I'm so complete, sitting right here with you. If I could stare into your eyes forever, or even just hold your hand, or stroke your face… it would be… the single most euphoric eternity. Ever." His eyes warmed at my words, solid gold melting liquid in seconds.

He said nothing, he just picked me up, and my legs wrapped themselves around his hips of their own accord. His lips traveled down my neck, over my collarbone, between my breasts and back up again, my skin breaking out goose bumps, until they found my lips. All that could be heard was the water beating down on the tile, and the smooth whisper of our lips dancing.

Our hands memorized each others faces, stroking and fingering every surface they ran across. I didn't know until my goose bumps went away, that he had transported us to the heated shower. He leaned me against the wall, and I looked into his eyes, my hands still on his face. He looked like a God in the shower, water cascading down his pecks, water dripping off his bronze hair. I could feel his arousal on my stomach and my hands traveled down to it, stroking it lightly. I felt Edward tense, and his lips found my ear again.

"Isabella Cullen," he began, "You have made me come alive again. After years of being alone, you set my soul alight. You don't know how long I'd waited for you. You make me feel so complete and cherished, and I just want you to feel… how I feel. I want you to know how you can make my non-existent blood boil at just a flick of your hair. You make my non-existent pulse race with every drop of color that fills your cheeks. Just the thought of you, just the thought of your beautiful name can make me hard, Bella. And you're the only one who has ever, you're the only one who will ever do that to me." He groaned quietly as he slipped his erection into my waiting core. I had already been tingling at his words. He groaned into my ear as he pumped into me once. "Ah, fuck. You… you're the only one, Mrs. Cullen."

My hands gripped at his back, my nails digging into his contracting back muscles as he thrust into me once more. I contracted my vaginal muscles, making him growl lightly.

"Edward… faster. Edward, I'm yours. Make me yours, Mr. Cullen." He pulled out of me almost all the way, and I whimpered. "Please, Edward." He slammed into me, filling me to the hilt.

"Ah." He sighed in my ear. He started to the thrust harder, making my back hit the shower wall. My legs were slick my with juices, water, and sweat. I dug my heels into his ass, trying to stay up. His hands shot under my thighs, keeping me stable, as he buried his head in the crook of my neck, inhaling. He abruptly pulled out, leaving me breathless and needing release. "Edward, what--" He set me down on my feet, and I swayed. He kept his hands on my hips, steadying me, huffing unneeded breaths into my ear.

"Turn around, Bella." I did as he said, trying to subtly chafe my legs together. I needed friction. "Put your hands against the wall." I complied. He trailed his long, cold fingers down my spine, and between my ass crack, all the way to my slit. I circled my clit once, and my legs spread wider as I moaned loudly.

"Fuck… baby, come on. I need to feel you in me." That was all he needed to hear. He slipped into me from behind, pushing me against the wall. My hands made screeching noises as they slid down the slick wall. The moisture in the air had me inhaling the thick, musty scent of our sex as he pounded into my contracting walls again and again. I concentrated on his breath in my ear, grunting, bringing me closer and closer to my release.

His fingers vigorously rubbed my clit and I screamed, my stomach clenching hard. I growled and grinded my teeth together.

"Milk me, Bella." His voice made me come undone, and we climaxed together, his cock filling me up and his sweet come spilling out of me, my walls contracting hard. He grinded into my back side, his balls tingling. I huffed against the wall, spent and sweaty.

He laughed musically in my ear, still breathing heavily. "So much for getting clean…"


	7. Not that innocent

**A/N: Super smutty chapter. I need some ideas to go on, please. What should they do next? Should her change be next, or should she have some more human sexy time?**

**I think I have a mini writer's block.**

**Review and enjoy, loves.**

**Review goal: 50.**

**40, at least?**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Milk me, Bella." His voice made me come undone, and we climaxed together, his cock filling me up and his sweet come spilling out of me, my walls contracting hard. He grinded into my back side, his balls tingling. I huffed against the wall, spent and sweaty._

_He laughed musically in my ear, still breathing heavily. "So much for getting clean…"_

_*************************************************************************************_

I leaned into the slippery wall, letting the hot water unwind my soar muscles. Edward pulled out of me and kissed my forehead, flipping me around. He looked into my eyes and stroked my face softly and I let my eyes fall shut, smiling. Edward picked up my strawberry shampoo and let his soapy hands work over my scalp, massaging. I let my head fall against his shoulder and he supported my weight easily.

I let him wash me, just thinking and resting, feeling his hands glide over my body, raising goose bumps wherever they swept. Soon, I would be just like him. I wouldn't get tired, he could really go all out on me without hurting me. I felt a blush creep up my neck, adding to the heat of the water. But it was soothing. He rinsed me and turned off the water, twirling my hair and letting the water fall out of it.

He picked up a towel and dried my hair softly, letting his hands brush through it. He dried every inch of my body with care, and even slipped on my purple panties and bra for me. "Time to get dressed, Bella, love," he said, kissing me gently.

I wandered to the oversized closet, picking out a white, simple dress with long sleeves. I didn't bother to put on shoes. I shook my head , not doing my hair, just letting it fall down in curls. It was like I had permanent sex hair these days…

I found Edward at the piano, playing an unfamiliar but brilliant melody. I watched as his expert fingers glided across the ivory, his face serene in the sunlight coming through the window. I watched his thighs, contracting as his feet lightly danced along the foot pedals. Oh no. I felt myself become damp. No, no, no, no. God, I just got out of the shower!

I need to get ahold of myself. I tried not to focus on his back and shoulders, not watch his perfect face. It was just all to easy since we were here, alone, the only minor restraint being Edward's self control, which was almost no factor anymore.

As the song faded to an end, I watched his foot linger on the pedal and his dancing hands glide up to swim through his hair, ruffling it and making it shine in the sunlight. He stretched, his back muscles flexing visibly.

I couldn't control the moan that left my lips. His head snapped to me, but I was guessing he'd already heard me. "God Edward, we really do need to leave soon. Because I don't think I'm ever going to want to, if we don't." I smiled. "And I can't keep Charlie waiting any longer than I'll have to." My voice got smaller at the end, as I thought about leaving Charlie for good. At least he'd get to see me, once last time.

Edward's expression was composed by the time my eyes went back to his face. He got up from the bench, letting his eyes wander over my covered body, not trying to distract me intentionally. His face was apologetic as he walked to me slowly, taking my hips in his hands. I knew he didn't honestly know what to say anymore. I was at a loss of words, too. There was so way I could live without him, now. There was not point in trying.

He leaned down to kiss me, but didn't touch his lips to mine. He hesitated, almost like the first time we kissed, letting his breath coat my tongue and teeth, deliciously. I took his head in my hands and slipped my tongue into his mouth, only to have his snake out and sneak into mine. He picked me up and set me on the piano, letting my dangling legs tinkle the keys. He shut the cover. "Honestly," he panted, pulling away from my mouth, "the only music I want to hear is from you." I moaned, letting him push up my dress and pull down my purple panties. His fingers probed my cunt, massaging my lips and clit.

"God, Edward, fuck my pussy." As he slipped his fingers into my walls, I thrust into his faces, letting him go deeper. I wanted release.

"Ugh yeah," he breathed into my ear, "You like that, my dirty Bella, don't you? You shouldn't have been wearing that white dress sweetheart." He licked my jaw, slipping his second and third finger into me, my throbbing pussy now dripping and sucking his hand in. "You are no where near innocent." He moaned into my ear, making me mew loudly.

"More, baby, more." I chanted. He opened my legs slightly wider, and stretched my pussy wider, now fisting me, my come flowing down his wrist.

He pounded his fist into me, growling into my ear. "You're so close, baby. I can feel you clench around my fist. Won't you come for me, love?"

I moaned, rubbing my clit with my juices. "Beat that pussy up baby," I chanted, until I screamed Edward's name, contracting around his fist. He pulled his fist out, wiping it along my stomach, which was now… dress-less? He licked my stomach, which was heaving, moaning.

His moans got me hot again. God, he just fisted me! I screamed in my head. When we get home, I am definitely looking into some hot shit we can do. I remembered when he penetrated me with that toy, and I felt I small longing for my ass to be filled again… but not by plastic…

"Edward," I said sweetly, massaging his already hard cock through his boxers, "I want you to put it in my ass." He looked at me, alarmed, leaning his chin on my stomach. I felt his silent breath on my nipples.

"Bella…" he started, "I don't want to hurt you, love." And his eyes meant it. I got up, my sour vagina not fazing me in the least. I took his face in my hands and let my hands go into his boxers, massaging his length roughly.

"Come on, Edward." I cooed, watching his eyes go shades darker and feeling his back tense. "I know you want to… just take me, Edward. I really want this." I knew I'd won when he surrendered with a groan, leaning into my lips. He picked me up off the piano.

He carried me to the bedroom, taking off his boxers after he lay me on the bed. He pulled out Vasaline from the top drawer of his nightstand. My stomach throbbed in anticipation.

"Wouldn't want to tear you, love," he whispered into my ear. His breath went straight to my core. "I want you to enjoy this as much as possible. Get on your knees, you dirty girl." I grinned, doing as he said. He placed the fluffy pillows under my stomach and pelvis, propping my ass and hips up for him.

He slid his hands down my spine, stroking my back, and down my ass cheeks. I propped myself up on my elbows, pushing my ass out for him. I felt his fingers at my hole, probing, already covered in Vasaline. It didn't hurt, I only wanted more. I gripped the sheets as he thrust two fingers in my ass lightly, and then his cock.

He pushed in, filling me and I moaned into the sheets, ripping them with my finger tips. He thrust into me, his balls slapping my clit, sending delicious waves through me. I slammed back into him, wanting him to fill me deeper and deeper.

"Fuck, I love your ass," he moaned into my ear, and he gripped my hair, wrapping around his clenching arm for leverage. I pushed out, relishing the feeling. I could feel his cock throbbing inside of me with each thrust, along with his arm muscles and calves. God, his body was so hot, all glistening with my sweat and juices. I concentrated on the sound of our moist bodies slapping together, his balls slapping against me, making a hot and hypnotizing smack.

"Ugh, ah oh…" I pounded back into him, my breasts swinging with each bounce I made.

"Fuck your cunt, Bella, he said, and he guided his fingers with my own, slipping both of our hands into my dripping depths. I kneaded our fingertips into my sensitive tissue, still pushing against his cock. I felt my orgasm coming fast.

He groaned into my ear and started pounding faster, groaning louder and harder and his thrust becoming animalistic. He gripped my shoulders and he humped me at vampire speed, my breathes and moans shaking with each thrust. He stopped abruptly and shuddered, moaning as his seed squirt into my asshole, seeping out, and I came onto our fingers, stilled all twirled inside of me, twisting and turning. My pussy clenched around our hands, and I pulled them out, putting my fingers in his mouth, and he put his in mine. We sucked my juices off each other's fingers, moaning at the taste, in post-orgasm heaven.

We lay down, panting and tingling, and looked up at him, his hair dripping and drenched from my own sweat.

"Wow," I grinned, and he smiled back.

"Yeah, I know…"


	8. AN: Thank You

I'm sorry, I know you hate these.

First of all, I'd like to thank all you guys who have read my story, I want to thank you for all your support, all your ideas, all your critiques. Hopefully you guys stay with me until this story ends, which I don't plan on being very soon, if I keep getting responses to it.

Second, I want to inform you all that I have a new story, called Six is Company, Too. Check it out!

Thank you so much for all your support,

Hugs X kisses O and lemons XD,

**aeedotcom**


	9. So much for my happy ending

**A/N: A chappie in Edward's point of view.**

**Please review!**

_Previously…_

_We lay down, panting and tingling, and looked up at him, his hair dripping and drenched from my own sweat._

"_Wow," I grinned, and he smiled back._

"_Yeah, I know…"_

_************************************************************************_

E POV:

I watched as my angel woke, her eyelids fluttering gently, but not opening. She raised her hands above her head and stretched, curling her toes, her joints cracking audibly. I couldn't help the chuckle that left my lips. One of her eyes opened slightly and looked at me, rolling.

"Feeling stiff this morning, love?" I laughed, putting my arms around her and kissing her neck.

"Mmm." She sighed, still not coherent after last night. She sat up, wincing. I immediately felt guilty; guilt flowed through my veins, replacing the venom. I'd hurt her, though there were no visible marks.

"What can I do to help?" I asked, not wanting her to hear the regret in my voice. I didn't need her to feel bad, too.

"Breakfast," she said, smirking. I kissed her softly and lay her back down on the pillow. She'd be starting her monthly today, I could smell the hormone change in her body. I sighed. That meant I'd have to wait a few days to get some lovin'. But I could keep her occupied. We'd go swimming today. Get out of the house for a change, take a walk on the beach, maybe get some binoculars for her to see the dolphins.

I cut up some mushrooms and green peppers, and shredded some cheese. Food Network had taught me well. Bella will be impressed. I fried her an omelet and some bacon, and got her a class of ice water and a cup of coffee.

I set the food on the table by the bed and sat down, watching her as she came out of the bathroom. I smelled her blood on her, so sweet, but the temptation hadn't been an issue for me in months. I wondered idly if it could really be this easy to be with her…it was almost like she was changed already. If she only knew the things I really wanted to do to her…. Vamp cuffs, warming gel, actually biting her, being able to break her skin… oh, the possibilities.

She smelled the food and smiled at me warmly. "I'm impressed, babe," she said, giving me a kiss and slipping her hot tongue into my mouth. "But I doubt it'll taste as good as you." She pulled away, pulling my granite lip in the process.

I heard my cell phone vibrating from the counter, and I got up to get it, brushing Bella's collar bone as a strode past her.

My cell phone's called ID revealed a foreign number, with ten digits. Cautious, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I tried to sound polite.

"Hello, Edward my friend." My non-existent heart dropped at the sound of the delighted voice. I was silent for a few moments, debating what to say.

"I'm on my honeymoon with my wife, Aro. What is it?" I sighed, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"You and your little wife are on a time limit, Edward. You'll have to act with haste." his voice drew out the word haste, hissing almost.

"Exactly how much haste?" My voice was unsteady. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. It was silent for a few moments.

"The change needs to be tonight," Aro responded after thinking it through. A jolt of shock went through me and I talked quickly at vampire pace into the phone.

"Aro, she hasn't even said goodbye to her father! Or her mother, for that matter! I can't ask her to do that Aro, I can't do that to her!" I almost moaned into the phone.

"I'm sorry Edward. There's simply no other way. I'll be getting ahold of either you or my old friend Carlisle in the morning." the line went dead.

My hand dropped the phone, and it shattered on the linoleum floor. I heard Bella get off the bed and tiptoe to the kitchen. Her arms wound around me. I could feel the concern radiating off of her.

"Edward… what is it?" I slowly turned in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I started, "I didn't want our honeymoon to end this way."

Her heart stopped and then speeded up in her chest. She looked up at me, startled.

"End what way? What are you talking about?" her voice was cautious.

"That was Aro, love. He said we have to make the change, tonight." Her face went whiter than usual, and I cupped my hands to her face, looking into her eyes.

She nodded, her face regaining it's ivory tint. "It's okay, Edward. I'm ready. I'm ready to be with you… forever. I can call Charlie on the phone…" her voice broke and she looked away, a tear rolling down her cheek.

I kissed her tear away, shushing her. "Love, I am so sorry. I wish.. I wish it didn't have to be like this. I wish there was something I could do, anything. I feel so helpless. It's not often that a vampire feels that way," I said, shaking my head.

She took a deep breath and took my hair in her hands. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"I have an idea," I murmured, and took her hand, leading her to the house phone. I needed to call Carlisle_._

* * *


	10. Oh, how time flies

**A/N: Okay, this chapter isn't very exciting. But the next one is, I promise! I already have everything that's going to happen in my head. But this is a necessary chapter to get to the good stuff.**

**Please review, the sooner I get to my review goal which is now…**

**65? :]**

**The sooner you'll have your next chapter!**

**Thanks for all your support.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_She took a deep breath and took my hair in her hands. "So, how are we going to do this?"_

"_I have an idea," I murmured, and took her hand, leading her to the house phone. I needed to call Carlisle._

*************************************************************************************

B POV:

I sat by Edward's legs, on the linoleum, my head against the wooden cupboard as he dialed the phone at inhuman speed. "Carlisle," he said quickly before he starting speaking into the phone, so low and fast that I couldn't make out the words, I only understood that they were frantic.

I looked up at him, and I there was no doubt in my mind that this was what I wanted. There was so reason to wait in the first place, it would all end up the same. Me, plus Edward, **forever**. As he hung up the phone, I smiled up at him, and he looked distraught. He was tense.

Without hesitation, not even thinking, I reached up and stroked him through his pants. He growled and picked me up by my wrists, pinning them behind my back.

"Bella, this is hardly the time," he said seriously. His eyes were sorry and torn, a dark, dark gold. I put my hands on his face and stroked his lips with my thumb, kissing them when they parted.

"Edward… I know you haven't been looking forward to this. But I have. I have been dreading it, but at the same time, I can not wait to become like you. I know you're sorry… but I'm not, Edward. I'm not." I was blabbering. I knew that he would never fully understand, that no words could explain how I felt. "So… are you going to tell me the game plan?" I smiled, hoping to lighten the moment. "I mean, why tonight? What did Carlisle say?"

He sighed, but I could tell there was a weight lifted off his shoulders at my sudden enthusiasm. His eyebrows pulled back up, his eyes lightened a few shades golder.

"Carlisle said that Alice didn't see this happening, simply because she wanted to give us privacy on our honeymoon…" he smiled his crooked smile, which in turn made me flash a deep red. He leaned into my ear. "We probably would have given her a good scare." He laughed lightly and pulled back. "Carlisle can't think of any reasoning for Aro's haste… he's going to call him, and tell him to give us a few days." He smiled wider. "He's assured me, that will give us a little leeway. But we should probably start packing…" he broke off, looking around the room.

I looked around too, really noticing the house for the first time in a while. I'd been so preoccupied with Edward, I hadn't noticed if I'd been trailing a mess behind me everywhere I walked. But the house was spotless.

"You cleaned…?" I raised an eyebrow accusingly.

He chuckled. "Yeah, like you were going to do it. You sleep like a bear in the winter time."

"I wonder why…" I laughed, kissing him chastely.

He strode to the bedroom and I followed him. He'd already folded our clothes, done the dishes, packed up my shoes, made the bed… wow. Speedy when under pressure.

He came up behind me as I looked to the bed, which had our fully packed duffle bags on it. I wound my arms around his back, massaging his neck.

"Sorry our honeymoon was cut short, love." He whispered in my ear, stroking my hip bone. "But it was everything I could have wanted… and much, much more. You were incredibly brave to let your crazy vampire husband ravage you like that." I was sure I was glowing as I kissed him fervently. That was the only response he needed as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and wound his hands into my hair.

*************************************************************************************

I slipped in and out of sleep all day as we transported around the globe in various ways. A single boat, my face buried in Edward's chest, memorizing the feel of his biceps contracting as he rowed. A full plane, all hushed except for Edward's mystical voice humming into my ear.

I awoke at one point, and it was dark outside. I looked up at Edward. My head was on his lap. I sat up, rubbing my eyes harshly with my hand. Where were we?

Edward answered my unspoken question. "We're home, Bella. Are you hungry?" I nodded, still groggy.

"Where did you pick your car up at?" I recognized the low hum of his silver Volvo.

"Home, of course. You were out all through the plane ride to Washington. I had to drag you through Spokane airport. People probably thought I'd drugged you." He laughed musically. "I've just been driving through town, waiting for you to wake up. But you need to eat, love."

He wouldn't take no for an answer as he pulled into the Lodge parking lot. I noticed Mike Newton's white Honda, a vibrant blue bra hanging from the rear view mirror. Looks like he'd changed in the… wait, how long had we been gone, exactly?

"Edward, what month is it?" It felt like it had been forever since I'd even checked the time. And the Forks weather sure didn't say anything for the time of year.

"It's the end of November, love." **Wow**. Edward must have planted lotus seeds in all my meals. With how euphoric I was the in the past few months, he probably could have. I would reprimand Aro for his haste. How could time have gone by that fast? Forget cutting the honeymoon short, we'd been gone long enough. "Today was Thanksgiving."

Well, no wonder Newton's at the lodge. Probably with Jessica and a flask, no doubt.

He opened my door for me and took my hand as I stepped out. I tried to look in the car's window to fix my hair, but there was no use. Edward pulled me along, his hand wrapped firmly around my waste. "You look amazing, Bella." he whispered in my ear. I snorted.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

He held the door to the Lodge open for me and I stepped into the warmth and let my eyes adjust to the light. Sure enough, in the corner booth, sat Mike and his legion of jocks, laughing it up.

His eyes found mine from across the room and he stood up as he slurred, "Mrs. Bella Cullen!" He bounded across the room and caught me in a hug, pulling me away from Edward's grasp. I tried to shy away, almost revolted. He smelled like straight booze. I looked at him, searching for the Mike I'd known when I moved to Forks. His blood shot eyes focused and unfocused on my face as he patted me on the back harshly.

"How you doin, Cullen?"

Edward ignored him. "Bella, let's go." He took my hand and pulled me away from Mike, pacing out the door. He had the Volvo out of the parking lot in seconds.

"Honestly, Mike was way too boozed to be handling you like that." His velvet voice flooded with jealousy. I loved this side of Edward, though I would never be able to tell him that. Overprotective was incredibly sexy, and the green monster just turned me on more.

"How do you feel about a picnic in our meadow?" Edward had calmed. He looked at me lovingly and all I could do was nod. That sounded just about perfect.


	11. Crash into me

**Read and review :]**

Review goal: 75

The sooner I get those, the sooner you get your chappie! :] Thanks so much for your support, guys. You're amazing! Oh, and there's a mini lemon in this for you smut lovers.

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Honestly, Mike was way too boozed to be handling you like that." His velvet voice flooded with jealousy. I loved this side of Edward, though I would never be able to tell him that. Overprotective was incredibly sexy, and the green monster just turned me on more._

"_How do you feel about a picnic in our meadow?" Edward had calmed. He looked at me lovingly and all I could do was nod. That sounded just about perfect._

_*************************************************************************************_

After stopping at his house to accommodate food, a blanket, and a basket, he pulled the Volvo along the side of the highway. I stepped out into the darkness. It must have been at least nine. Edward scooped me up into his arms, handing me the basket full of goodies.

He ran at vampire speed to our meadow, weaving through branches and thorn bushes and dodging trees and moss covered rocks. I concentrated on his even breath and steady pace. We could have been walking for all I knew, my face buried in the crook of Edward's neck, inhaling his delicious scent.

When we got to the meadow, he set me down, letting me steady myself before letting go of my arms. He lay out the blanket evenly, gesturing me to lay on it. I looked up at him as he settled himself on top of me, his legs straddling mine, his weight on his forearms, on either side of my head.

He whispered against my lips. "Being in those ridiculous airports and crowded airplanes all day has denied me the right to ravage my all too willing wife," he said, parting my legs with his hand and stroking my clit with the seam of my jeans. "And I'm sure you're a bit frustrated, aren't you baby?" I nodded, tilting up my chin so he could kiss my neck.

He had my leather belt off in a flash, snapping it on his thigh. He unbuttoned his pants with his teeth, moving at an incredibly torturing slow pace. He pulled my jeans down, along with my panties, sliding his nose down my thigh. I squirmed.

He ran his finger up my slit before plunging two of them into my pussy. I could feel myself envelope around him, wanting more. My hips thrust up, meeting his wrist and my back arched.

"More, Edward." He added another finger, twisting them and turning them, plunging them deeper and deeper into me. His thumb flicked my clit, and I screamed. He leaned down and sucked my clit with his expert mouth, groaning and sending delicious vibrations through my core. I came long and hard, and his mouth viciously lapped at my release and I grinded into his face.

He pulled his fingers out my pussy, offering them to me. I sucked his fingers, relishing the taste of my own juices. I sat up, now spent and hungry. I smiled at Edward. "Thank you babe, that was a great appetizer."

"Anytime." He laughed, running his hand through his hair.

Edward had packed watermelon and lunch meat. He made me a turkey sandwich with provolone cheese and sat patiently as I ate it. He'd sure learned a lot from food network.

When we were done eating, Edward packed up the blanket and basket, and then picked me up and headed for the car. I kissed his neck the whole time he was running, lapping and licking and smooching every part I could reach.

When we reached the car, he pinned me up against the Volvo and grinded his erection into my core. "I could have hit a tree," he chuckled. "You are so getting it when we get home."

My stomach clenched in anticipation.

*************************************************************************************

We drove on the highway, and arrived into town. As we passed the Lodge, I noticed Mike's Honda pulling out. He turned toward us, only two cars behind us. Edward kept glancing in the rear view mirror, and I followed his eyes. He was trying to loose Mike, without breaking the speed limit. Not breaking the speed limit? I laughed internally, this was very unlike Edward.

A few minutes later, we came to a red light. I heard a long, obnoxious honk, before I heard an engine sputter and accelerate. Before I knew what had happened, we'd been hit by another car, crashing against the passenger side, and Edward tried to guard me with his arms, but he, for once, was too late.

My rib cracked audibly. My head slammed against the dash board, and I felt blood trickle down my neck. I could smell it. I'm sure Edward could too…

No. This would not be harder for him than it was for me. I tried to warn him, but failed as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	12. Anything

**A/N: Sorry! Busy with school. Here's a short chapter. More to come soon, if I get reviews. Much love!**

_Previously…._

_A few minutes later, we came to a red light. I heard a long, obnoxious honk, before I heard an engine sputter and accelerate. Before I knew what had happened, we'd been hit by another car, crashing against the passenger side, and Edward tried to guard me with his arms, but he, for once, was too late._

_My rib cracked audibly. My head slammed against the dash board, and I felt blood trickle down my neck. I could smell it. I'm sure Edward could too…_

_No. This would not be harder for him than it was for me. I tried to warn him, but failed as I slipped into unconsciousness._

_*************************************************************************************_

I finally broke through the darkness, feeling numb and the faint sound of breathing echoing in my ears, after being unconscious. My eyelids slowly fluttered open, and focused on Edward's torn and agonized face. I was silent, measuring his body language. Tension rolled off his shoulders like boulders from a cliff.

I reached out, and he came to my bed and sat on the side, careful not to shift me in any way. He took my face in his cold hands, stroking it softly. He let out a strangled breath and closed his eyes, his eyebrows pulling together.

When he opened his eyes back up, they were intense and dark. He had not fed for days, from what I could tell.

His somber voice broke the silence. "Bella, I am so sorry, my beautiful wife. I should have heard Mike, I should have known… that drunk bastard is a waste of human skin. I can't tell you how sorry I am, I just…"

I broke him off mid-sentence, trying to silence him with my lips, wincing in pain as my torso objected to me sitting up. I slouched back into the hospital bed, recognizing my too white surroundings. Edward leaned in and kissed me, and I threw as much energy as I could muster into the kiss. I clutched his shoulders, my torso and head silently screaming at me.

He pulled away, and his eyes were lighter. This reminded me…

"Edward, what about Aro? We're going to be too late!" He hushed my cracked voice, looking around cautiously as he covered my mouth with his hand. I breathed heavily, taking in his musty smell. And I couldn't help myself, I starting crying. Huge tears, full of want. I wanted to taste Edward again. I wanted him to taste me. I wanted our bare arms and legs to be forever intertwined, and I wanted to be changed. Mike's stupid fucking van had wiped away all our plans, along with the Volvo, crashing us into confusion.

Edward took his hand off my mouth and wiped away my tears with his thumb. He pressed his face to mine, shushing me sweetly. This only made me cry harder. I buried my head in his shoulder, and he stroked my hair. "Sh, Bella, love. Carlisle says if he talks to the doctors, he'll be able to take you to our house, so you won't have to be in this dreadful place. It'll be a speedy recovery, baby, I promise you. And once you're put back together everything will be fine. You are so fragile, Bella, love. I'm just happy it's not be that caused this damage to your beautiful body." He hands traced my features, sliding down my collar bone and leaving my skin flushed from his much needed touch.

Surely, when I was done healing, we'd have to cut to the chase and change me quickly. Would there be no time to say goodbye to Charlie? My head, still cloudy from meds and unconsciousness, starting clearing up as I thought through my options. I looked up at Edward, taking a deep breath.

"Edward, before you change me…" I started, looking away and shaking off my embarrassment, "I mean, right before… I want you to make love to me. One last time."

He looked into my eyes and looked as if he'd cry if he could. His eyebrows pulled together and a shudder rippled through his torso. He closed his eyes, and slowly, a smile crept up his face, my own mouth pulling upwards in sync with his.

Finally he opened his eyes, and they were liquid gold, full of love, desire, and strength.

"Anything you want, Bella, love. Anything."


	13. Epilogue: Two months

**A/N: I know, I know. So many unanswered questions. I have been so ridiculously busy lately. New job. But this is the end of this story, but I'm happy to say I'll be starting a sequel, which with start with the day of the change.**

**For those of you who still are with me, I definitely thank you, so much. **

**For those of you who were curious about Bella's injuries, (I didn't go into detail, I'm more of a lemon writer, not so much gore) she suffered a broken leg, a few ribs, and a few pretty serious head wounds. Again, I apologized for that last chapter. I've really been slacking lately.**

**Anyway. Here's the epilogue. Please, please review, for the sake of the end of the story. It's been a good one, at least I think so.**

**Love, love, and more love,**

**aeedotcom**

* * *

It has been two months.

Two months of talks with the love of my life, hours long, immobile, still. Tracing his already memorized face, savoring his velvet voice that soothes my ears. Staring into his forever deep eyes, confessing my love which he's already heard of. Lots of, "It's going to be okay, Bella," and "If only you knew"s. Back rubs, tender kisses, and chicken noodle soup. Three hour long serenades a day, complete with Edward's beautiful compositions.

Two months of celibacy, craving his touch, needing his skin on mine. Two months of keeping my desire in check, for fear of upsetting Edward. Of need sweating off my forehead and neck in beads, just watching his every muscle move. Every touch of his over these past weeks has been pure, unadulterated innduendo. Though it's not enough, I crave his suggestive touches. Even though they always leave me writhing for more, at least mentally. Oh yeah, Edward. I caught that brush of my nipple, that saucy breath in my ear. Even those low, subtle groans. Maybe he thinks he's fooled me, but there's not once that I didn't catch that pitch black need in his eyes. He's quick with his composure, always the gentleman, but I can tell, always.

Edward says that tomorrow, I can get my casts and bandages off, and by next Sunday, if I do some leg therapy every day, I'll be able to be changed very soon. No more breakable Bella. No more bruises, no more crutches or wheelchairs, no more Edward insisting on carrying me, though I doubt he'll ever stop doing that.

I cannot tell you how excited I am for this. I'm ready for my monster to be unleashed.


End file.
